Poussière d'étoile
by Noyume
Summary: SemOs : De la tristesse, une demande, un peu de magie et du réconfort.
**Semaine de l'O.S lancé dans le forum _Troisième Gymnase_ : journée du mercredi normalement.
** **Thème proposé : Impulsion / Poussière d'étoile.**

 **Sur ce, je pose ça là et je fuis, aller salut !  
** ***cours*  
**

 **-pas corrigé-**

* * *

Il était allongé à même le sol, dans la forêt près de chez lui. C'était l'été, la nuit était douce. Douce oui, c'était le mot. Mais triste. À vrai dire, non. La nuit elle-même n'était pas triste, elle était même agréable, mais Hinata lui, était triste donc tout lui semblait morne, fade, sans couleur. Il serra la petite fiole qu'il avait dans la main, remplit de magie d'après ce qu' _il_ lui avait dit. Mais il n'y croyait pas, il n'y croyait plus. Après tout, même les étoiles avaient perdu leur éclat... Il mit le flacon au dessus de ses yeux, laissant la poudre à l'intérieur luire doucement. C'était étrange, tout lui semblait si laid, si triste, si sombre et pourtant, cette poussière continuait à le fasciner même après tout ce temps.

Il porta la fiole à son cœur, toujours dans sa main et retourna contempler les cieux.

 _Je veux le revoir._

Il inspira un grand coup, laissant l'iode emplir ses narines avec son odeur bien particulière. Il relâcha l'air dans un petit « ha » de contentement avant qu'un grand sourire naisse sur ses lèvres. Il finit par rire, rire que Kenma -qui se trouvait non loin- qualifia d'enfantin. Mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en voyant le tableau. Son petit-ami riait aux éclats en tournant sur lui-même tandis que le sable volait autour de lui.

Manque de chance, ou tout simplement parce que notre rouquin préféré était juste très maladroit, il finit par tomber au sol, fesses premières. La grimace qu'il fit montra bien la douleur présente, Kozume se hâta à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il tout de même. Après tout, il était presque certain qu'Hinata ne s'était pas blessé avec une petite chute, aussi ridicule soit-elle.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

Il souriait encore ? Le passeur ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même. Il détourna les yeux alors que Shôyô se relevait avec son aide. Les deux mains restèrent liées, et une deuxième se posa sur sa joue.

Il plongea alors ses yeux dorés dans ceux marrons de son compagnon. Ils reflétèrent une lueur rieuse pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se ferment lorsque le rouquin se pencha un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de Kenma. Ils se cherchèrent un peu maladroitement avant que le blond ne passe ses doigts dans la nuque du plus jeune. Les bouches bougèrent un peu avant de se lâcher, les paupières se rouvrirent et deux rougeurs prirent place sur les joues d'Hinata.

\- On aurait pu nous voir, Shôyô.

\- Mais j'avais envie !

Son petit-ami était vraiment mignon parfois. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front alors que son rouquin devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il farfouilla dans une de ses poches, alors que les yeux marrons jetait des coups d'oeils anxieux un peu partout. On était en automne et il allait bientôt faire nuit, donc peu de personne passait sur la place. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu stressé après ce qu'avait dis Kenma. L'homosexualité n'était peut-être pas tabou, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était bien accepté.

Un petit pot fut déposé dans sa main. Il regarda plus attentivement pour découvrir une sorte de sable dans la cuve en verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la poussière d'étoile.*

\- Arrête de te moquer.

\- Je ne me moque pas, ça porte vraiment ce nom.

Hinata regarda de plus près, maintenant qu'il faisait bouger la fiole, c'est vrai que la poudre semblait scintiller étrangement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment définir comment. Le blond le força à lever la main, mettant le pot à hauteur du coucher de soleil sans rien dire, ni s'expliquer.

C'est alors que le plus jeune afficha un grand sourire. La poussière commençait à prendre diverses couleurs, mélangeant toutes celle de l'arc-en-ciel dans une beauté indescriptible. Il fut émerveillé pendant un long moment.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Qui sait... Avait répondu le blond, évasif.

\- Je vais le garder comme porte bonheur !

\- Ce sera un porte bonheur magique alors.

Shôyô eut une moue contrariée avant de répondre.

\- T'as fini de me prendre pour un gamin ?

\- Je te dis juste la vérité.

\- Comment elle peut-être magique ?!

\- Il paraît qu'elle exauce nos souhaits les plus chers, expliqua platement le plus vieux.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un petit « hum » de reflexion alors qu'il replongeait dans la beauté de la poussière, happé par cette magie, par ses étoiles.

 _\- Tu me manques._

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'avait même pas souvenir de les avoir fermés. Le ciel remplit d'étoile lui fit face, se brouillant peu à peu sous sa tristesse qui prenait forme. Sa bouche eut un léger spasme. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Une larme coula. Et fut essuyée.

Il tourna brutalement la tête. Le doigt qui venait d'essuyer la perle d'émotion brillait doucement. Il remonta le long du bras, lentement, comme par peur de voir son espoir réduit à néant, il retint son souffle, jusqu'à tomber dans les yeux dorés si reconnaissable.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir triste, le Shôyô que je connais n'est pas triste.

Hinata eut un sanglot comme seul réponse, retenant difficilement les gouttes d'eaux qui piquaient durement ses yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas non plus te voir pleurer...

\- Comment... Tu... Je... … Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis désolé.

L'excuse fut de trop, le chagrin déborda de son cœur, s'évacuant par ses larmes.

\- Je voulais tellement te revoir... réussit-il à articuler malgré les spasmes qui le secouait.

\- Et je suis là.

\- Mais tu ne le seras pas éternellement.

Kenma le fixa sans ciller, laissant juste une pointe de tristesse apparaître dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Je serai toujours près de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas, même si tu ne m'entends pas, même si tu m'oublies.

\- Comme si je pouvais t'oublier ! Hurla-t-il.

La réaction le fit sourire, le rouquin continua.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai essayé ! Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas ! Je... Ces derniers mois ont été un cauchemar ! Et pas que pour moi, tu sais ?! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! De nous laisser... !

\- Pardon.

\- Je m'en fou de ton pardon ! Je voulais juste que tu restes avec moi !

Il y eut un silence, les arbres se balancèrent un peu, chuchotant dans leur branche alors que Kozume semblait de plus en plus pâle, transparent. Hinata le regarda longuement, les larmes continuant d'affluer, tout comme sa tristesse et son désespoir.

\- Je n'ai même pas pu te dire « adieu »... Geignit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au revoir, Shôyô.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?!

Kozume acquiesça silencieusement. Il passa à nouveau sa main sur les joues du plus jeune, essuyant les perles présentent avant de faire taire ses sanglots dans un baiser humide. Les mains d'Hinata passèrent rapidement autour de son cou, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

Les lèvres étaient chaudes, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Elles étaient toujours aussi délicates, un peu charnue et douces.

 _\- A bientôt._

Le rouquin sortit de sa torpeur brusquement. Les yeux grands ouverts. En face du ciel étoilé. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, rien. Il était toujours allongé, dans la même position qu'au début, la fiole toujours dans sa main, près de son cœur. Il positionna cette dernière devant son visage, avec les étoiles en arrière plan, la poussière semblait brillait encore plus. Toujours d'une beauté indescriptible.

Accablé et amer, le garçon demanda aux étoiles :

\- C'était un rêve... ?

* * *

 _ ***Bien entendu, ce truc n'existe pas hein, c'est inventé mais ce serait cool qu'un truc aussi beau existe : genre, suffirait de le mettre avec un peu de lumière pour que tu en retrouve mille et une à l'intérieur de cette poudre, qui s'agite en tout sens, qui brille de toutes les couleurs et tout et tout *-* (mes rêves sont beaux, ok ? ._.)**_

 **Alors à la base, c'était censé être mignon, drôle et fluffy à souhait t'sais, et finalement je me retrouve avec un truc triste et triste, ma gueule. On se tape de bonne barre dans ma tête ! Ok non, j'avoue j'suis en mode déprime et le piano à pas aider sur le coup /ZBAF/**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut, que vous êtes pas trop triste, par contre, si vous êtes en mode What The Fuck Is This Shit c'est tout à fait narmol puisque moi-même j'ai pas compris ! *se pend* #débile  
** **Ahem.  
** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou à me demander si vous avez pas compris. Bah moi j'comprends à peu près ce qu'il se passe mais peut-être pas vous. (ouais à peu près, non le récit à pas sa propre volonté, mais si en fait. LAWL)**

 **Aller, à la prochaine !  
** **Cia ! o/**


End file.
